


[Podfic] I'm Hearing Secret Harmonies

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: The Home on My Back [podfic] [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poetry, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stars, The Bentley is a troll but a troll with Crowley's interests in mind, really just so much fluff, smell memory, the happy ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "I'm Hearing Secret Harmonies" by DiminishingReturnsAuthor's original summary:An epilogue to Noisome Breath.Or: the story of how Aziraphale and Crowley end up in a cottage in the South Downs after the world doesn't end. Crowley still asks too many questions, but he's learning to be at peace with not having all the answers - some questions are just about the joy of asking.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Home on My Back [podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692364
Kudos: 2
Collections: Crack the WIP 2021





	[Podfic] I'm Hearing Secret Harmonies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Hearing Secret Harmonies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280100) by [DiminishingReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiminishingReturns/pseuds/DiminishingReturns). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:01:20
  * **File Size:** 56 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12zUGoAmdGga4XaYF1LrHnOuyLQDRpR4o/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_I'm Hearing Secret Harmonies_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280100)
  * **Author:** [Diminishing Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminishing%20Returns/pseuds/Diminishing%20Returns)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Music:**
    * Queen, "Headlong"
    * Queen, "Now I'm Here"
    * Queen, "Heaven for Everyone"
    * Queen, "A Kind of Magic"




End file.
